The present invention relates to a data transfer processing apparatus, a data transfer method, and a data transfer program for realizing flow control when transferring data by use of the IEEE 1394 serial bus.
IEEE (Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers) 1394 serial bus is known which is suitable as an interface for use in portable and desktop computer environment and consumer electronics such as audio and video equipment. The communication based on the IEEE 1394 standard has been attracting much attention because of its capabilities such as isochronous data transmission, asynchronous data transmission, high-speed data transmission (100 to 3200 Mbps), and connection of plural devices (or nodes).
Conventionally, when realizing flow control in the IEEE 1394 serial bus, the quantity of send data is controlled by executing variable pitch on the application clock of the sending device. Therefore, those devices which are not compatible with the variable pitch capability cannot perform flow control. In addition, in the conventional data transfer based on the IEEE 1394 serial bus, clock information is sent along with data, so that noise superimposition or quantization error occurs during communication. Therefore, especially the transfer of music data presents a problem of the deterioration of tone quality due to data transfer.